Double Date
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: Warning: OCs, Alone Time Shipping, and Running Shipping. This all started with Letters. LOVE LETTERS. Amber Viridian Grove, a guy who likes his childhood friend Topaz, sent a love letter to her. And Gold, a flirty boy, publicly gives a love letter to his crush, Rose Romania. After all that, there might be some obstacles, like love triangles and brother interference.
1. Letters!

**Me: **Re writing. -cries-

**Gold: **(Brother) Maan, I feel so bad for you sis.

**Yellow: **Noooo! And it was almost over too!

**Gold: **(Original) And it was my turn too.. -cries-

**Rose: **After all those hard work of Yellow's (Author)

**Topaz and Amber: **We don't own anything, but we do own our OCs!

* * *

_Double Date: Chapter 1: Letters_

A boy stood if front of a locker. But it surely isn't his locker! He was holding an envelope, a love letter for his well know childhood friend. He thought about his past, him and his lovely cute friend. "Amber! Are you coming to the cafeteria with the others?" A sweet voice came, from a short looking girl that has bright blonde hair, like Amber's.

The boy smiled, "I'm coming after you, Yellow-sis. So uh... why don't you go ahead?" Amber replied to his sister, Yellow. Yellow nodded and took off, going to the cafeteria.

After that, Amber went back to looking at the locker and sighed. He looked at the envelope, and opened the locker carefully, and put the love letter in the locker.. After that, Amber took off going to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey Topaz, want to go to the cafeteria with me?" A scarlet hair colored girl asked the girl with raven hair named Topaz. Topaz replied with a nod, "Sure, Rose. But first I'll go check something in my locker, I have to put these books away."

"Okay then.. I'll go ahead." Topaz smiled, as Rose walked away heading to the cafeteria. Topaz went to her locker and put the books in it, and found an envelope. She opened it, reads it, and started to have a shocked look on her face. she read the whole thing, it was a love letter. But what's more surprising than that.. is that it says 'Amber' at the end.

"A..A love letter?" Topaz blushed, and covers her blushing face. "And more importantly.. From Amber?" She calmed down a little bit, still blushing, and folded the paper and puts it in her pocket. After all that, she went to the Cafeteria, still surprised and blushing. Sure she's popular and never felt in love with any boy who asked her out. This time.. it was her childhood friend who asked her out.

Wonder what her reply would be. Hopefully.. it's nice.

* * *

Rose, Topaz's best friend, and also a dear childhood friend, was sitting in the cafeteria.. She's with her friends and her brother, Silver. They were all talking except for her, she was doing something else. She was staring at Gold, and guy who's really flirty with other girl students. Rose sighed and wonders about something.

"You finally realizing it?" Her brother, Silver asks her. Rose gave Silver the, 'what do you mean' look.

"You know.. are you finally realizing the Gold is a flirty annoying boy who gets dumped by girls at the end?" Silver sighed with an annoyed look.

Rose thinks for a while, and she looks at her brother. "It's normal. But he's really sweet and kind to me. He always cheers me up whenever I'm down. He makes me laugh and happy." Rose smiles a little and blushes along with the smile.

"Rose.. you'll see soon.. Gold's annoying personality."

"Already did."

"Since when?"

"A long time ago. But I like that personality of his." Rose smiles, and so after their brother and sister conversation, both kept quiet again.

* * *

Gold, the golden eyes boy, was hanging out with the girl students around the cafeteria. He was smiling, flirting with all girls, talking to his guy friends. But then, something caught his attention. The girl with silver eyes, he smirked looking at the girl.

Gold stood up, and walked towards Rose. Rose, who was sitting there talking to Topaz (Yes Topaz and Amber are already there in the Cafeteria) was unaware of Gold walking towards her.

"Hey there, Rose!" Gold waves his hands while walking towards Rose. Silver made an annoyed look, while the girls looked at Rose anger, probably because of jealousy.

Rose looked up at Gold and turns back to Topaz, "Hi Gold.." she greets him without looking at her crush. Gold pouts, and just puts an envelope on the table.

"Read it, okay?" Gold smiles brightly and goes back to his spot where all the other girls are.

Rose looked at the envelope and opens it. After reading it, she stood up and went out of the Cafeteria, secretly blushing.

* * *

School was over, everyone was in their homes...

"W-why would he send me a love letter?" Rose thought, going crazy rolling on her bed. "I should probably tell Topaz.." she thought.

Topaz's computer rings, as she walks towards it. She clicks something on the keyboard and Rose's face was on the screen.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Gold sent me a love letter!"

Topaz's eyes opens wide and chokes on her food, and then she went to get the water beside her and drank it.

"W-what? Y-you too?"

"What? So you got a love letter from some guy too?"

"W-well yeah.. I gue-"

"From who?"

"Uh... A-amber?"

Rose giggles, "That's cute."

"What more cute is that Gold sent you a love letter." Topaz yawns and looked at the time. "Time to go to be.. I'll see ya tomorrow, Rose." Topaz turns off the chat and the computer.

Rose, just stared blankly for a few minutes and went to bed after.

* * *

**Me: **So.. how what it? -yawns- so tired..

**Yellow: **-too busy fangirling-

**Gold/Amber: **LOVE LETTERS! 3

**Topaz: **Hoped you guys enjoyed.

**Rose: **Please tell us what you think about it. thanks!


	2. Rivals!

**Me: **Oh hey, second chapter!

**Gold: **She owns nothing btw!

**Amber: **enjoy! She owns her OCs!

* * *

_Double Date:Chapter 2: Rivals_

Next morning it was kinda unexpected. Amber and Gold were both in front of the school, well.. well probably waiting for 'someone'?

After both waited for minutes, Topaz and Rose finally showed up. They both had the same bright smile on their faces and ran towards their, 'Girlfriend' s.

"So what's your answer, Topaz/Rose?" The gentlemen asks their friends. The girls looked at each other with a worried look and both says 'sorry'.

"Sorry guys, we kinda need to.. uh.. to think about it." Topaz and Rose runs past them both secretly blushing. Amber and Gold just stood there, with a shocked look on both faces.

* * *

It was lunch time. But this time the childhood friends (My OCs: Topaz, Amber, Rose, Kuromi, Natsuko, Jade, and Tama) was not in the cafeteria, now they're at the rooftop of the school.

All seems lively, but two people sure wasn't, and obviously the other four has recognized this. Sure, Rose wasn't surprised, since she knows what really going on. The other four just looked at the two 'used to be really close' close best friends. But now, they don't look that really close. It was the opposite.

Amber was far right around the left side, while Topaz was around the right side of the rooftop. The five peoples sweat drops after seeing all these scene. This was kinda random.

The rooftop went silent for a while, then Rose stood up, and walked towards the door that leads down stairs. "I'm going to the cafeteria. If I were you guys, I suggest you to leave the two alone and give then some privacy..." Rose spoke, and got the others to leave and follow her, going to the cafeteria.

The two were left alone, both blushing, and just kept silent.

"I..I think I'll be going too..." Topaz stood up and walked towards the door, but she was stopped by Amber who was already standing, hold Topaz's wrist.

"Just... stay with me.. okay?"

Topaz blushes after hearing Amber's words. How weird can their relationship get? Well.. they sure aren't alone yet. From faraway, there was a helicopter. A girl with telescope was watching the whole thing, she was so filled with anger, she almost broke the telescope.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria. Rose and the others went in the Cafeteria, still lively as always. Gold went silent after Rose and him looked at each other.

Is this another love problem?

The girls were glaring at Rose, since they know about the love letter. Kuromi growled at them, and turned to Rose.

"So... are you... going to... accept Gold?" Kuromi frowns and then looks away after receiving no answer from Rose. Rose smiled sadly, and she walks away whispering something, and warned them not to follow her.

* * *

Gold was just sitting there quietly, and stared blankly at the door, where Rose went through. "I...I'll be right back guys.." Gold smiled with sadness and went through the door to chase after Rose. At last, he caught up.

"Rose! W-why are you silent every time we see each other?!" Gold asked Rose out loud, but gladly.. no one heard.

"I...I just don't know what to say Gold.. I..." Rose cries, tears falling down. She had nothing to say to Gold, she doesn't know what to say to him at all.

Gold took a few steps and the grabbed Rose by the wrist, pulled her, and hugged her. Rose's eyes went wide open, as tears continues to fall down. She taught about an answer and took the opportunity to answer Gold.

Rose wipes the tears on her face, while Gold was helping her. She finally spoke up.. "Gold, I... About the letter.." Rose took a deep breath, as Gold looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I, I'll accept it.." Rose smiled as tears continues to fall down again. Gold smiled sweetly and wipes the tears for Rose.

"I was hoping for that kind of answer." Gold pats Rose's head, while they both smile at each other.

Again a girl, but this time it's a different one, was watching from the corner of the hallway. She was watching the whole thing. She was also angry, that she ripped the envelope she was holding, and murmured something.

* * *

**Me: **Oh mah Gawd! Gold and Amber had fangirls?!

**Topaz: **I'm surprised. Haha.

**Rose: **... Seriously have to end it like that? I CONFESS?!

**Gold:** Well, mine and Rose's relationship is going great! Amber's and Topaz's is still improving. LOL.

**Amber: **Actually... Your relationship with Rose is still actually improving. Idiot..

**Me: **-Pushes Amber and Gold off the stage and clears my throat- Ehem, anyways. Silver and Touko, say the rest, with some little relationship talk okay!

**Silver: **Yellow-Tokiwa-Juchan or Yellow (Author), does not own Pokespe, or Pokemon. But wait... they're the same thing... anyways.. moving onto MY Touko.

**Touko: **Uhm.. Please review and tell us what you think about it. -bows- Thanks!


	3. Love at first sight? Oh please!

**Me: This'll be short... sorry.**

**Disclaimers: OCs are Izumi's and She owns Pokespe... NOT. **

* * *

_Double Date: Chapter 3: Love at first sight? Oh please_

Gold was walking down the hallway, the next day... suddenly, bumping onto a girl. Probably around his age, the girl blushed after looking at Gold. "A-ah! S-sorry, about that, Gold-san!"

Gold raised his eyebrow.. "Gold...kun?" he asked, he knew he was very popular, but... NOT THAT POPULAR!

"Uh, what would you want me to call you?" "Gold is fine.." Gold walks pass the girl, and just ignored her, until he saw Rose, he ran towards his love, and they both walked to together... Smiling, Walking, Holding hands, and ignoring the unknown girl..

The girl looked pissed off... 'He's my Gold, Rose... Only. Mine.' She thought to herself, giving Rose and Gold and cold glare or stare... was it?

* * *

Boys were staring at this girl... not weirdly, but they think she's cute, and pretty. She acts nice, but no.. she's not. She's a devil, she would do anything to get rid of that #1 girl who's always close to 'her' Amber... Topaz Yuki.

This girl was actually a famous model, and actress. She's popular in the school... but not as popular as Topaz. Topaz had everything a boy would like.

True kindness, Cute, A real sporty girl; even boys likes her tomboyish actions. But this girl... was kind of the opposite..

She was Not really kind... she acts it, She is cute, and sexy, she had the beauty every boy would die for, she's not that good at sports, but most of all... She never really made REAL friends.. Unlike Topaz.

* * *

Speaking of Topaz, she just went past the girl no problem. While the rest of the girls are going to the sides, giving the girl space. Suddenly, Topaz bumps onto her.

"Ah sorry about that!" Topaz apologized to her.. She just replies with a cold glare.

"Topaz Yuki..." "Yes?" Topaz was confused...

"Amber is mine. and mine only! He was my love at first sight, but he doesn't even recognize me! He. Always. Comes. To. You! and I hate you for that! I am, Rika Glace (Izumi.. made up in 1 second XD) the one who has a body, boys would be dying for! I'm cute, sexy, and beau! But I was never #1, because of you! I hate you Topaz Yuki!" After the girls rant, Rika finally revealed herself, and her feelings.

Apparently... Amber was watching too... he felt awkward, just by hearing Rika's rant...

"I have fan-girls?" Amber's eyes twitched... he only liked Topaz... though... it seems like Topaz never actually had feeling for him...

or... she's not just showing it... Tsundere...

* * *

School was over, but students weren't going home, they were watching, a fight.

"Rika vs Topaz?!" Rose ran towards the crowds, Gold beside her.

Topaz and Rika, were playing, they didn't want violence. So they were playing... a game of Chess... apparently, Topaz is winning. "lef.. ne... fho..." Rose and Gold turned around, finding a hanging Amber.

Gold and Rose stared at him for a while, until Amber snapped out at them. "Fhwell?!" Rose and Gold snapped out, putting him down, untying him, and removing the tape.

"Finally, who's winning?! I hope it's Topaz!" Amber panicked. "Checkmate." a voice was heard.

"What?! I lost to a tomboyish girl like, Topaz Yuki?! Unacceptable!" Rika complains. "Sorry... but it was too easy. Haha." Topaz laughs a little. Yellow showed up.

"And the winner is Topaz!" Amber sighed in relief. "Good..."

* * *

**Me: Sorry... it was too short... 593 words... ;A;**

**Amber: ... Thank god.. **


End file.
